The House's Trail
by busephalus
Summary: Sakura realizes that she'll never be as good as Naruto or Sasuke, so she chooses to be the bad guy. Betraying Konoha is the easiest thing she has ever done.
1. Chapter 1

She sighed for uptenth time that day. Being Tsunade's apprentice was great, but living up to its expectations wasn't easy thing. Sakura tried to convince herself that she loved her job, but nowdays she doesn't have enough energy to do that. After war pressure on hospitals and clinics was enormous and as a newly appointed head of hospital she held huge responsibility. On top of that the throbbing ache in her head just won't go away. Just as she was about to take short nap an loud noise could be heard from far. And that noise belonged to none other than Naruto. If she wasn't as tired as she was right now she would have hid from him somewhere far away. Gripping the arms of her chair she glared at the door waiting for devil to make its appearance.

And soon her office door was snapped open by Naruto interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Guess what Sakura-chan?" He looked at her with bright blue eyes that shone with happiness. And myschivously said:

"Today Hinata's father invited me to his household and officially acknowledged me as his daughter's boyfriend in front of his whole family"

"So what?" wanted to snap Sakura. Hinata was his girlfriend, not hers. Sure she was happy for them, but that's it.

"In front of all Hyugas!" He finished loudly.

"That's great" was all she said quietly before closing her eyes in hopes of catching some sleep. Maybe then he would lose interest in her and leave to pester someone else.

"Sakura-channn! Aren't you happy for me? You know what kind of person is Hinata's father, at first I thought he was gonna pu-

"I'm tired at the moment Naruto. Why don't we discuss this later, maybe over some ramen?"  
 _Just leave please. That was all she wanted_.

Naruto looked at her with worry, for some reason she was becoming more gloomy these days. If only Sasuke was here he thought, she would be better wouldn't she?

"Why don't you take a break Sakura-chan? Kakashi-sensei will be more than willing to give you one, you know. Usually you're the one to say it, but please take care of yourself, ne? For me, please do that"- Naruto gave her shoulders warm grip and then quietly left the room.

"Tch, you're the one to talk. Always lecturing others" she muttered to herself.

Somehow, Sakura suddenly became angry. Angry and frustrated without reason. This mouth Sakura realized some things about her life. She realized no matter how hard she trains, she'll never be on par with Naruto or Sasuke. It was just genetically impossible. Good chakra control was only good thing her skills. Her parents didn't have anything special, so she inherited nothing.

People respected her, she was named Konoha's beauty with monstrous strength, Tsunade's apprentice and some other useless titles that did nothing to benefit her. After becoming Head of hospital, after slaving herself everyday she still struggled to pay her rent. Can anyone believe that? In the end she got nothing from this village she called home, for which she was ready to give her life up. Medics had the lowest pay of all ninja. Usually those who didn't possess special talents became medic. So it can be explained.

So Sakura concluded that she wasn't as good as her teammates, she was broke, nor was she beautiful. She can be called pretty, but not beautiful. Ino and Hinata was more appropriate for that title, she thought. Basically she was jack of all trades, but master of none.

People called her kind and warm person. Back then she felt flattered, but now she hated it. She can't pay for her expenses with kindness, she can't wear kindness, she certainly can't eat kindness.

Don't even get her started about her love life. Sasuke thanked her, promised to meet her again soon. Apparently, to Sasuke soon meant more than whole year. She was sick of this one sided affection in their relationship. _Why are my feelings always this complicated?_

Sakura wanted to be more than that. She wanted to be able to buy things she will never use later, eat at expensive restaurant without worrying about price, to be able to give her parents what they wanted. If being top medic of Konoha is not going to grant her wish, then what will?

With that Sakura decided to do anything to change her life. Everyone knew Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha. She'll make a name for herself. This peace didn't do anything good to her. Now life was more boring.

Next morning it was as if Sakura never existed in Konoha in first place.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean by that? Forehead won't just disappear like that, without any traces at all! Maybe she was blackmailed by some creep, or forced to it by bad guys, you guys know her, we have known her all of her life and we know that there must be an important reason behind her actions. Did you che-"

"Ino, why don't you calm down first? Here, drink some water" Shikamaru handed Ino glass of water. It had been shock to everyone to find Sakura gone. Naruto was having it worst.

"Kakashi-sensei, assign me on a mission to find Sakura-chan" Everyone could see Naruto's balled fists turn white from lack of blood circulation.

"Just sitting here, wondering where she had ran off to will not help us" – said Naruto as he looked at Hokage with serious eyes.

"I'm already filling out an order for you and leave before the midday. We can't afford to lose time like that"-was Kakashi's tired respone as he signed the paper.

"I want to go too! Sakura-san and I might not be as close as she is with others, but that's exactly what we need now. Ino is too emotional to complete the mission, besides others are already busy with their own assignments, so I'm the only one who is free at the moment. Without close attachment to Sakura-san I will not be clouded by my emotions and can put all of my focus on it." By now everyone looked at Hyuga heiress with shocked eyes. Its wasn't often when the said kunoichi spoke like that.

"Good point. You'll also keep Naruto in check. But I want you two to meet certain someone at the gates. Three of you will go on with mission. I'll handle the paperwork. Then, dismissed!" ordered Kakashi. Everyone was leaving the Hokage's office followed behind by Naruto who turned to his former old teacher and asked him:

"Is it Sasuke?"

The silence was enough to answer his question.

"Naruto"

"…Yeah?"

"Bring back Sakura, will you?"

"You didn't have to ask that. I definitely wil. You have my word Sensei!" He was too old for this, Sasuke going rogue was enough and now with Sakura to have done it, things were far more dangerous than he thought.

 _Why do my students always go down the wrong path? This time it's Sakura. Could it be partly because of me? As her sensei I should have been more attentive towards her, shouldn't I?_

"It's not your fault you know. If anything I'm more at fault here" When Kakashi opened his eyes he found legendary Tsunade leaning against his doorway. Maybe she could be his sake partner tonight, which he needed right now.

When Naruto and Hinata reached the village gates, Sasuke was already waiting for them. No words were exchanged between them as they made their way to wide outskirts of Land of fire.

After running for hours Sasuke was the first to break the silence with question:

"Do you have guess?"

"There were signs, but I just thought that she was tired, not getting enough sleep, she was gloomier, more distant , but that's it. I swear it on my name! Everything was normal besides that" without even realizing himself Naruto started rambling to incoherently to himself.

"Sakura is the most loyal person I know, if she left village, then things must have been really bad for her" was Sasuke's only reassurance. When he first heard about his pink haired teammate's disappearance, his very first thought was that she was abducted by someone. Investigation results showed that she had on her own record, but still he wouldn't believe it. Sakura was someone that always stood on his side, after everything he did to her she still forgave him and welcomed the former avenger with open arms. Sakura was naturally family person. She's not the type to simply leave everything behind, she always thought of others before her very own being. During his travels he had seen how dark outside world can be, kind delicate girls like Sakura could be easily taken advantage of. He didn't like the idea of burying someone as precious as her. If she died, then there would be no home for him, no reason to live on.

" _Sakura, just don't die" -_ was Sasuke's only wish.

"My, my Sakura-chan what have you done to my laboratory?"

"Orochimaru-sama! It seems like she took the Number-6's files as well. And many important samples are missing! At this rate our whole experiment will fail, please do something!" – yelled Karin. She sacrificed 5 years of her life on that experiment and she won't forgive whoever that had stolen it. Even if it's her beloved Sasuke's former teammate.


	3. Chapter 3

I will re-edit first and second chapter as there are many things to fix. Chapters will be more longer in future.


End file.
